Twilight: Kaulitz Style
by Annabelle Lockhart
Summary: A twist on the book by Stephanie Meyer, featuring everyone's favorite twins: Tom and Bill Kaulitz, from Tokio Hotel! Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**ATTENTION! Yes, I know I still have a story that needs updating. No, I don't care, because this is big. I was perusing the world of You Tube, when I came across the trailer for Eclipse, which comes out June 30th. Instead of Pattinson and Lautner, this person edited in the Kaulitz twins from Tokio Hotel.**

**So, after watching it a bajillion times, I decided to write a story based on it. Bill will take the place of Edward, Tom will substitute Jacob. There are also a lot of other changes. Bella is blonde, and her last name is Santiago. Instead of the Cullens, it is the Kaulitzes. Instead of Black, it will be Trumper(there are two dots above the 'u'!)**

**I had to change Billy, because Bill was there. So now it's Gordon, their stepfather. Rosalie is now Rosalind. The majority of the appearances have been changed except for Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Victoria(Rachelle, not Bryce!), Laurent, The Pack(barring Seth and Leah, whom I have made twins. It just made more sense to me), and Jessica Stanley. These appearances go by the movies, not books.**

**Instead of Mike and Tyler, it will be Georg and Gustav. Georg has his current long hair, while Gustav is blonde. The wolf pack, while still the same, will have longer hair. I can't picture them without it. Emily(forgot about her for second there!)is the same as in the movie.**

**That's pretty much it, except for any twists I feel like adding to it. If I remember anything, I'll post it in the next AN. Eh, the links for the video and the album for new appearances, are both on my profile at the top. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight books/movies, or Tokio Hotel, as much as I want Tom. On with the story.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

_As much trouble as I've had, I can't make myself regret coming to Forks. Through all the danger, secrets, lies . . . It was probably the best thing I've ever done for myself._

_At least, that's what I thought. I'm the only one who has no regrets or guilt over anything. Any of this. Even as I'm facing certain death right this very instant._

_I always have been an odd girl. I guess this proves it. And I feel minutely selfish that as I'm about to die, of all the people I love, and that love me, the only one I can think of is him._

_His eyes, unlike anything I've ever seen. His voice like velvet. His skin like marble. His words to me. The last words I heard from him._

You are my life now,_ He says, trepidation leaking into his words. _I will protect you. I love you.

_Those words had my heart beating like a drum. Like it was now. I was going to die. It had finally hit me that I would never see him again. We were going to lose each other, before we could really be together._

_I choked back a sob, and closed my eyes. My thoughts solely on him, I waited for that final, killing blow._

I love you, Bill_._

* * *

**Alright!**

**It's short, I know, but I liked how it turned out. I'm so proud! *tears up* So let me know what you think! Leave a review, and don't forget to check out those links!**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**Adieu,**

**~Anna**


	2. Reunion: Part I

**Here we go! Chapter one! Now reviews so far, but I will not give up! So, we see Bella getting to Forks, and seeing her old friends. Yes, this is a cliffhanger. Yes, there is a part two. No, it's not finished. I'm just glad I got this up in a reasonable time slot. ^^.**

**On a side note, Charlie and Renee look like the actors who portray them. Renee's maiden name is Santiago, explaining where Bella gets it from. Chapter three or four should haul in the start of junior year, I believe, depending on how things go. Bill should be in around four or five.**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything goes to the respective owners. I only own the twisted plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Reunion: Part I**

I was going to regret this. I knew it. I had a bad feeling. Yet here I was. Doing it. What a moron. Really, I _knew_ I had better sense than this. Too bad I wasn't acting on it. Humph. All for Ma's benefit. Well, she owes me _big_. Really big. Like, a Lamborghini for my next birthday, big.

See, my parents-Charlie and Renee-were divorced. Had been since I was a baby. Ma was sick of living in rinky-dink Forks, Washington, so she left Dad in the dust and moved us to Phoenix. I used to spend every summer in Forks, with Dad, but finally, the rain and gloom got to me. I made him vacation with me in California. Much better.

And then, about a year ago, Ma met Phil. Phil's an awesome guy. Plays baseball, cooks, great with kids. The whole she-bang. Three months ago, Phil proposed. Ma said yes. Then, Phil got a gig playing baseball in Jacksonville, Florida. So, I decided to do Ma a favor.

I would let her move to Jacksonville with Phil and be happy, without having to worry about taking care of me, That was time and money the newlyweds could use for themselves. And I really loved my dad, despite where he lived. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. I could have a decent life in Forks.

Hopefully.

I mean, my departure would've been easier if Ma hadn't been on the verge of tears the entire time. Her eyes were watery and her voice was shaky. I thought _I_ was gonna cry with her. Luckily, we held in the waterworks.

I must have made quite a sight. I stood in the middle of the airport, in denim shorts and flip-flops, holding a large, furry coat from Aeropostale. A gift from Phil. So, here I was. Phoenix, Arizona, in the middle of August with a winter coat. Hah.

Forks was a cold, rainy town. The total number of days in a solid year where the sun actually shined, added up to about two weeks. Temperatures were low. You were lucky if it got up to seventy degrees. Fun, fun, fun. Not.

But I owed this to my mom. I wanted her and Phil to be happy. Maybe in a few years, I could live with them again, when they'd had time to settle in and get used to their marriage. So I'd have to deal with life in Forks, and hope I could learn to like it.

On the Brightside, I had an old friend in Forks that I'd been dying to see…

* * *

The good thing about moving to a town where you've spent a lot of time in, is that you know your way around fairly well. You're also acquainted with the three hundred people that inhabit said place. That includes the residential Quileute tribe. That's always a plus.

The first summer I ever spent here, my dad's old friend, Gordon, came over to watch a baseball game. I was seven years old then, so baseball wasn't very interesting. Charlie had taken this into consideration, and asked Gordon to bring along his son.

Tom and I hit it off right away. He was this adorable sweetheart of a boy, with brown eyes to die for. He quickly became my best friend. Well, my only friend, but that's not the point. He liked to make mud pies and that sealed the deal.

Now, the last time I had seen Tom, was when I was thirteen. It was his birthday and I had gone over to the rez to hang out with him. That was also the day I met Quil and Embry. Good kids. We took Tom into Seattle-like there was anything to do in Forks-and he decided to have his hair dreadlocked. It looked awesome.

Driving to his house now-well, riding. Charlie says I can't drive the Po-Po Wagon-I was anxious. Though I couldn't wait to see my best friend again, I was worried. I hadn't seen him since his birthday that summer. I knew we had both grown and had changed. What if he wouldn't be my best friend anymore? No more brown eyes and bear hugs. What if he was a complete stranger now?

Well, I guess I'd find out soon. We had arrived on the rez. It was a very interesting place, the reservation. When you first get there, you'll see a small store that sold things like books and herbs and charms. A little ways away was the school-K-12 and not very large. About a mile or so back were the homes. Trailers and shacks that looked shabby and rundown. But once you got inside, you saw a whole new place. Trinkets ond pictures that depict culture and religion and family. It was almost mystical.

Charlie parked the car in front of a small, rusty red house with an even rustier red truck out front. Sitting on the porch, in his familiar wheel chair, was Gordon. His black hair was a hot mess and he looked like he'd forgotten to shave. Same old, same old. This was the man I'd known almost my whole life. This was Uncle Gordy.

"Bella, is that you? Naw, that ain't you. can't be. Much to big." He said, studying me.

I put my hands on my hips, watching in mock offense as he wheeled over to me.

"Are you calling me _fat_, Uncle Gordy?" I said, glaring playfully at him.

"Of course I am. How much have you been eating?" He said, smiling.

"Oh, the usual. Chocolate, chocolate, and more chocolate." I laughed.

He smiled even wider. "Gimme a hug girl. I haven't seen you in four years."

I grinned widely, throwing my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. It felt amazing to see him again after so long.

"That's my girl. Hey there, Charlie. How're things?" Gordon asked, looking over at my dad.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. Just now, Bella'll be living here."

"That's good. Real good. TOM? GET OUT HERE BOY!" Gordon yelled. "So, Bella, how long will you be staying here?"

"Oh, prolly till I feel like leaving."

"That's nice. Tom! . . . So what brings you here?"

"Needed a change of place. Thought I'd give Ma a break. And I just missed you all so much . . ." I faked brushing away a tear.

"And we missed you, hon. Tom! To-"

"I'm here! Don't fly out your wheelchair, Dad. Geez. Now what . . ." Tom came stomping out the door, irritated, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw me.

I swallowed thickly.

"Bella? Is that you?" Brown eyes were wide. I swallowed again.

"Hey, Tom."

* * *

**So how was it? Leave a review and I might just post chapter two!**


End file.
